Shizaya Drabbles FTW!
by Enight
Summary: Drabbles to represent the love hate between Shizuo and Izaya! Story Ideas taken after pictures of Shizaya, but I also take fan requests! Summary needs work, but the stories don't! Please read and review!
1. Tom and Jerry

Waking up that morning was incredibly difficult.

Not because he was tired of course. Orihara Izaya was never truly tired in the mornings.

However the brute that slept peacefully beside him, was making the information broker want to slip back into bed and cuddle.

Which was odd, because he still wasn't sure of his feelings to the blonde, even though they'd been having sex for quite sometime. And cuddling would show that he had affection for the irritating blonde, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to stay together with the blonde or not.

Which was also unerving, because for the first time ever in his life, he was unsure about something.

Maybe a shower would clear his mind.

Fixing the water so that it was at the right temperture, he stepped inside and poured a generous amount of shampoo into his hand.

He smirked as he remembered faintly how the brute in the other room always said that he stunk. Which he didn't of course. Other people had never said he stinked! Not that he had actually let anyone get that close to him of course.

Stepping out of the shower he stepped out of the bathroom to find that the blonde that had been previously been sleeping, had disappeared. He shrugged and pulled on his shorts and gray sweatshirt. Not that he would need boxers. Considering that the blonde was up so early in the morning, obviously meant he would want compensation for the awakening. Izaya grinned at the thought of another round of sex with the monster.

As he made his way the the kitchen, he saw his lover, dare he call him that, in the living room, watching a children's cartoon. He snorted. A monster doesn't watch cartoons such as the one in the living room.

The snort bought the attention of the blonde fr a few seconds before turning back to the show. H ewasn't going to bother with that flea when watching a show that reminded him of the flea. Something about that just seemed wrong.

Izaya frowned at his lovers lack of attention. He smiled cruelly, and tried to call the brute's attention.

"Shizu-Chaaaaan~~~"

The mention blonde felt his eye twitch at the horrible nickname that was whined. Don't get involved. Don't get involved. Don't. Get. In. Volved. Was what was being chanted through the brute's head.

"Ne, Shizu-Chan! You shouldn't ignore me you know! We are in my house! Shizu-Chaaaaan!"

He was getting frustrated. Why must the brute be so stubborn?! Why was a stupid kid show more entertaining than him!

Pulling out his Flickblade, he jumped on his lover, scaring the life from him, right as the mouse in the cartoon whacked the cat with a wooden board. Shizuo was watching Tom and Jerry. This made Izaya pause, and then laugh. And at the wrong moment too. Just as Shizuo was about to punch the annoying man, he became annoyed and puzzled by his "lovers" sudden behavior. Why was he laughing?

As Izaya caught his breath he managed to get out a sentence: "Oh so you love me enough to watch shows that remind you of our cat and mouse games~? I love you to darling!" Then he returned to laughing. Shizuo blushed before storming off. Sure, he could have beaten the Flea to death in his weakened state, but he was more concerned about upholding his pride rather than the Flea's death sentence. 


	2. Dropping Coins

Orihara Izaya was not a poor man.

He never has been.

However, when the chance to get more money arises, he'll take it.

Especially if it meant he could use the opportunity to make his favorite monster angry.

Which is what happened on that particular day, when the familar roar of his name was thrown his way, along with various objects, and the chase began.

However, everything seemed to happen in a different fashion.

Izaya grinned as Shizuo stopped to pick up a vending machine. Izaya hadn't anything better to do, so why run away? He stood and waited, making the fortissimo of Ikebukuro even angrier than normal.

Shizuo hefted the vending machine above his head, and just the way the beast was holding the vending machine, just the way it was angled, Izaya saw something small and shiny drop out of the machine.

It was rare to see Izaya drop his guard, let alone around Shizuo, however this was the 0.0000675% chance that Izaya did drop his guard. His curiousity got the best of him, and he walked forward to see what he had just seen.

Confused, Shizuo just held the vending machine over his head, and watched as the flea came closer before dropping to the ground and touching something that was on the ground.

The hell is he doing?

Izaya suddenly let a small laugh out, and Shizuo looked at him as though he were insane. Then, Izaya held up the object just enough so Shizuo could see it, and a bright flash of suprise melted through him as he saw the object and Izaya's wide grin.

There, in Izaya's hand, was a shiny gold coin, that had fallen out of the vending machine.

"Ne Shizu-Chan! I heard you were poor, so here, take this money as a girft from me to save you from your poverty~!"

Shizuo glared and dropped the vending machine on the Flea, before stalking back over to Tom, grumbling something about Izaya, no doubt about killing him next time.

Izaya, of course, was fine, however, he was having trouble containing the laughter that had spilled from him after he saw his enemy's face. The weight of the vending machine surely wasn't helping. 


	3. Tied Together with Lust

Shizuo stared with disbelief at the sight he was welcomed with when he arrived home.

"Shizuo-san! We did what you wanted! See~? He was almost too easy to catch! I don't know why you have so much trouble!"

"No... Iza..." (No problem, caught Iza-nii easily.)

Shizuo distinctively remembered joking about the twins catching Izaya for him, but he hadn't taken them seriously when they said they would do it.

And there, on his bed, was a bleeding Izaya, hands chained to each bedpost, and a collar with a long leash at the end wrapped loosely around his neck.

Izaya blushed slightly as he saw his enemy stare at him like he was a piece of meat for sale. He cursed his sisters for following in his footsteps. He curled his hands around the chains that bound him, as though this would help him. Shizuo seemed to only stare harder.

Mairu grinned and held up her hand, showing that she was the one holding up Izaya's flickblade. The gesture, however, wasn't made out to be intimidating, seeing as she was waving instead of following an action her brother would have done, and thrown the knife.

"We'll just leave you guys to do your buisness OK? Iza-nii, I hope you don't mind Kururi taking your jacket! It's quite coold outside today~!"

Kururi nodded and followed her sister out of Shizuo's apartment, leaving the tense enemies together in a small room.

After a few minutes of incredibly awkward silence, Shizuo coughed. "So, uh, do you want me to untie you?"

"No you stupid idiot, I want you to leave me here!"

Shizuo glared, letting his anger sweep through him. "Maybe I won't untie you then!"

"Then why'd you fucking ask moron?!"

Shizuo growled, before the realization hit him. Izaya was completely at his will, and there was nothing he could do about it. This was an incredibly rare moment, and Shizuo grinned slightly, making Izaya shrink back into the bed. He should make the moment count.

Shizuo grabbed the leash and yanked Izaya foward, crashing their lips together. Surprised, Izaya let his guard down and let the brute kiss him.

What is he..? What...?

Izaya was quick to come back to his senses, but he did the exact opposite of what enemies would do to each other. He kissed back.

The heat in the room seemed to increase as they practically Tongue-Fucked each other, Izaya's moans seeming incredibly load in the quiet room, and Shizuo's hands touched everywhere that they could.

It was then, that the two decided to part for air. Gasping, Izaya managed to smirk at his enemy, and forced out something to try to make his partner angry.

"If you wanted me that badly, you could have just asked you know~!"

Shizuo laughed slightly.

"Who would want you, stupid Flea."

"Ah~! How cruel~!" 


	4. Just Be Friends

"Why are you so fucking annoying?! I hate it when you do this! I hate everything about you!"

The words were just as powerful as the punch that had been previously thrown. Izaya glared and threw his response back to the angry blonde.

"I hope you do hate me! It's not like I'm the only person in the universe that will ever love you! But since you seem so keen on being alone for the rest of your life, I guess it doesn't matter, right? Stupid Monster!"

Insults were thrown back and forth, a winner never in sight. Soon, the fight became physical, and the end seemed too far off to be seen.

Until the sound of shattering glass was heard.

Both froze where they were, both currently scarred with wounds, some would heal, others would not.

Izaya looked over to his hands, to see them entwined with Shizuo's, but that wasn't what he focused on.

The picture.

Their picture.

Shizuo sucked in a shocked breath, trying to be angry again.

No, I hate him! I'm fighting with him because I hate him! I shouldn't feel guily about our- no! Not ours! It's just a picture!

The picture was of the two, when they had gotten married.

They had both looked so happy, and they were. All of their friends and family had turned up, and all of them had been accepting of their relationship.

Except Shinra, who knew that there was no chance to experiment on Shizuo, because Izaya would never allow it if for some reason Shizuo agreed.

Izaya sat up and gently picked up the frame, careful of the shattered glass. He let a single tear escape, just to feel some of the pain escape. But soon, he cried harder.

Shizuo felt guilt go through him. He was stupid. He should know, that everyone had flaws, ad that he shouldn't make a big deal out of Izaya's, because he had major flaws as well.

It was so cliche.

To feel sad, after admitting how much they really hated each other.

Izaya wiped the tears away from his face.

"I guess it's too late to just be friends huh, Shizu-Chan?"

"Yeah Flea," Shizuo nodded, deciding that if Izaya wanted to use that stupid pet name, then he would use Izaya's as well.

"It's too late to just be friends." 


	5. Alcohol wasn't necessary

"Shiiiiiizuuuuu~~~~ Stoooooopppp~~~!"

The whine was considerably loud, however, there wasn't anyone around that actually cared.

Except Izaya.

But who had actually cared about his opinion?

Now, if you were wondering what could have evoked such a reaction from the information broker, all you would have to do is look around the room, to see the numerous bottles of sake around the living room.

Or you could have looked at the disheveled blonde, that was currently, drunk, and sucking on the drunk man's neck. With quite force I might add. Then again, when was the blonde not forceful?

Why get drunk you would ask?

Well it started out earlier, when the raven challenged the brute to a drinking contest, to see who could stay awake the longest.

Because nothing could possibly have gone wrong with that idea in mind.

The blonde, being who he was, didn't want to, but he didn't back down either.

So now, long-story short, the two were now rubbing against each other like drunk cats in heat, movements clumsy, and quick, but entirably pleasurable.

Now, if only they would realize that they were going to regret this in the morning.

...And the fact that the each of them were pretending to be drunk, so that they could get into the other person's pants.

It isn't pleasant being omniscient, when you aren't a yaoi fangirl now is it?

Because sometimes, Alcohol isn't necessary.

Then again, neither are cliche endings, but it's not like the current Shizaya pairing was complaining about that.

Izaya moaned as Shizuo bit down on his collarbone, and Shizuo smirked slightly, loving how much control he had over the "drunk" informant.

Izaya was about to make a smart remark, about how "drunk" Shizuo was, smirking like he was in heaven, but was cut off as he was picked up and carried off to the bedroom.

Maybe his sarcasm could wait until the morning.

His clothes were slowly stripped from his body, and he shuddered, a sudden wave of submission flowing through him.

Maybe the sarcasm could wait until late afternoon.

Shizuo's hot tongue swept across his navel, slowly sneaking downward.

Fuck the sarcasm. Fuck thinking too.

Maybe alcohol was necessary.


	6. Don't be embarrassed

When Shizuo woke up that morning, he was wrapped in warm silky, black sheets.

The sun was pointing directly into his eyes, so he squeezed his eyes back together, and then curled away from the sun, even if it was comforting.

The sound of the shower was heard distinctively, and it was a soothing sound to hear.

Wait.

Black Sheets? He didn't have black sheets.

Sun? He didn't have a window in his room.

Shower? Who the fuck was in his shower?

Or, better question, where the fuck was he?

The more he thought about it, the more his head started to hurt. Then it hit him. Fucking hard too.

He'd had sex with Izaya.

And he hadn't been fucking drunk like he had pretended to be.

Shit.

And Izaya woke up first. Which means he must have realized that he'd been drunk.

Shit.

The shower stopped, and Shizuo quickly laid back down, hoping that Izaya wouldn't realize he was awake. The door opened, and footstep were heard as he came into the room again. The footsteps pauseed by the bed.

Shizuo tried to look relaxed.

Which wasn't one of his strong skills.

A small laugh was heard, and then a whisper:

"I can't believe you're still asleep. It's almost 3. Stupid~"

Izaya seriously thought he was asleep? Damn. Either Izaya was dumber than what he wanted everyone to think, or he was a really good actor. Or maybe Izaya just didn't want to get yelled at just yet. The world may never know.

Izaya trailed off somewhere, and Shizuo dared to open his eyes, not really wanting to risk it, but was incredibly curious about what a semi-wet Izaya would look like.

Izaya stood in front of the mirror, looking at, ahem, various marks across his neck and collar, but that wasn't really what Shizuo decided to focus on.

Was he seriously wearing my shirt?

Shizuo quite barely held back a burst of laughter, as he admired how the smaller male looked in his shirt. Shizuo closed his eyes, and waited for Izaya to come closer.

And he did.

As Izaya passed by the bed, to grab what Shizuo thought to be a pair of boxers, Shizuo grabbed Izaya, and forced him to straddle his waist. Izaya sqeaked and looked at Shizuo with wide eyes. Shizuo pushed him forward, and whispered in his ear, "good morning~"

Izaya blushed and pressed his face into Shizuo's shoulder, mumbling, "Stupid protozoan..."

Shizuo couldn't get mad. He grinned and decided to push the flea's buttons.

"Wow, first you look incredibly hot in my shirt, and then you want to snuggle? Why, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me!"

Izaya bit his shoulder harshly to keep his embarresment in check. Of course, Shizuo was unharmed due to steel like skin, and the lack of nerves in all parts of his body.

"Don't be embarresed, though, is you're going to stay here, you should definetly keep the shirt. It's such a turn on!"

Izaya groaned, and the blush reached his ear, and Izaya just pushed his face closer to the blonde. He didn't feel like bothering to come up with a snappy response.

Shizuo, on the other hand, was enjoying this entirely. When did he get so much power over the flea? Never mind, it didn't matter, he would just snuggle, and then wonder about it later. Shizuo wrapped his arms around his new lover gently, and then rested his head on the pillow. However this time, the sun didn't shine in his eyes. So that was good.

"Hey flea..."

"My name is Izaya..."

"Hey Izaya..."

"Yeah...?"

"Did you say it was around 3?"

"...Yeah..."

"...I think I'm late for work..."

"...Fuck you..."

"Oi!"

"Go to work! And don't ever come back!"

"...I'll need you to give me back my shirt you know..."

"..Fuck your work... I'll pay for your needs..." 


	7. When it rains

"Damn it, how could I forget my umbrella? Today of all days!"

The rain poured hard over Rajin, pissing off a certain blonde that happened to attend the school. Now, Shizuo couldn't do anything about the rain, however he was more irate than normal, so it was wise to stand down, if you wanted to pick a fight. Or speak. Or breathe.

Of course, Izaya was never one to back down from a challenge, so, he threw his umbrella to someone who didn't have one, and then ran out into the rain, making sure Shizuo saw him.

And Shizuo did. He growled, but he didn't go out into the rain. Kasuka would kill him if he got mud on his uniform. Well, Kasuka wouldn't be angry, he'd just make him feel guilty. Anyway.

"Ah~ Shizu-Chan~ It's so cold~ Warm me with your love~!"

"No way in hell! It's raining dumbass!"

"Well at least your sight has improved~! Intelligence, not so much~"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Hahaha~! What's the matter? Is the tiger afraid to play in the rain~? Might as well start calling you a shivering kitty~!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Don't be such a pussy... cat~!" Izaya grinned, timing the words correctly.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Shizuo ran out into the rain to strangle Izaya, but as always, he dodged smoothly, and ran.

Shizuo chased Izaya, unaware of where they were going, too focused on Izaya's back to care.

Then Izaya skidded to a stop. Which made Shizuo stop, not used to the odd behavior. Izaya never stopped. Then he saw where they were.

Izaya had run to Shizuo's home.

"Have a nice day ne~?"

Shizuo turned to the flea with wide eyes, taking in the soaked male, noting how much smaller he was than him, seeing the way his ruby shaded eyes sparkled in the rain, seeing his dark hair stick to his face like he had used hair gel, and it was all running out of his hair with the water.

Shizuo blushed slightly, and blinked when Izaya turned and ran the other direction, obviously going home. Shizuo shook his head clear of all thoughts, just wanting to dry off and sleep for the rest of the week.

Not like it would be difficult for him. 


	8. Snuggling Kitty

Izaya's sleek black ears twitched in his sleep, letting Shizuo have a nice view of Izaya's innocent sleeping face. Izaya's tail was drooping on the ground, giving the illusion of a mutated snake that was caught under a sleeping human.

But there was no human.

Just an absolutely adorable Neko. And a semi-stalkerish Mate with blonde hair.

Izaya rolled over onto his back, his mouth opening slightly, having a slightly difficult time breathe, due to the giant pink pillow that was under his torso, overstuffed with soft feathers.

His black jeans sliding down to show light pink boxers, and his gray sweatshirt riding up to show the creamy white skin of his stomach.

Tousled black hair that was slightly tangled added to the soft features of the neko.

If you wanted to cut it short, you could just say that currently, Izaya Orihara was quite possibly the cutest thing that had ever existed in that moment.

And Shizuo couldn't resist any longer.

"Must... Touch..."

Shizuo bent down and lick the sleeping Neko's neck, letting his blonde tail curl around Izaya's tail. Izaya stirred sightly in his sleep, but made no move to awaken. Not that Shizuo cared if Izaya woke up. He was sure that Izaya would have the same amount of Adorableness when he woke, if it didn't rise.

Shizuo moved his leg between Izaya's legs, biting down slightly making a dark mark form, though it was small.

That bite, however woke the raven from his sleep.

"Nng... Shizu?"

Izaya opened his still tired eyes, only opening them half way, due to the light in the room.

Shizuo smiled warmly, and continued with his actions.

After all, it was still day time.

They had a lot of time to spare until the dark came. 


	9. The Moon

For Rikka-tan. I know this isn't quite what you asked for, but I was couldn't come up with an idea for what you asked for, while I was at school, so sorry ! *sweatdrop*

* * *

Lately, Izaya had felt an odd feeling, deep in his chest, and he wasn't entirely sure why.

It wasn't just a single long feeling, no, it was a mix of a few that were tugging on him. Or more like yanking. Even so, they were quite strong.

Izaya stared up at the moon, hoping that the tug on his would go away.

That the loneliness would go away.

And the jealousy.

Now, you could wonder why Izaya was jealous, but it was quite simple really.

That girl.

Vorona

Her.

He wasn't deterred by her in the least, finding her to be a bore, and no threat to him. Not even in the least.

However...

She was taking Shizu-Chan from him.

Nobody seemed to see that besides himself, then again, he usually figured things out first.

But people would see.

Everyday, Shizuo got closer to Vorona and farther from Izaya.

And he couldn't let that happen.

Don't think that's what's happening?

Just earlier today, Vorona came riding up to Shizuo on her motorcycle, and effectively stopped their fight, stealing Shizuo's attention away from himself.

The attention, that had lately been increasingly hard to catch.

Walking down the street, and sometimes the brute wouldn't even 'smell' him.

It made him sick.

He had known Shizuo longer! Ten years longer! Had he become boring? Did Shizuo no longer feel he was worth chasing? Was there anything he could do to draw the blondes attention back to him?

Would everything he did be a hopeless attempt? Was it worth it?

Confusion.

Anger.

Loneliness.

As Izaya stared at moon, we switch to another place at the same time, where another problem of a similar sort was occurring.

* * *

Shizuo ate quickly, wanting to go back out to the city.

Why was everything so difficult?

Tom laughed at his urge to go home, making a comment about how if he didn't slow down he would get sick. Vorona just watched curiously.

Oh how he wanted to leave.

And the second he was done, he left. Not rudely. But he left.

Lately, Tom was trying to push Vorona and himself together, saying they would be good together.

But the thought made him sick.

Plus, he hadn't seen Izaya in a long time.

He wasn't sure if he should worry about what he was doing, or if he should worry about the man himself.

He wasn't sure why, but he wanted the flea to notice him.

Which was odd, because they were supposed to hate each other.

Supposed to.

Shizuo had lacked the feeling of hatred for quite some time now.

Plus, he couldn't stop remembering the look on Izaya's face as he drove away with Vorona.

Disappointment.

Surprise.

Betrayal.

Had he been the only one to see that?

Not like anyone actually stuck around to watch their fights.

And Vorona wasn't going to pay attention to someone she didn't really know.

He continued to walk, not paying attention to where he was going, only knowing that the moon was unusually bright that night.

Kind of like the flea's bright, yet slightly annoying, personality.

"Wait no! I am not thinking about this! Not at all!"

That's when he smelled it.

That smell.

The Flea.

Shizuo grit his teeth, hoping that he could just ignore him, so he could just walk home in peace.

But then he walked right into the center of all problems.

They fell to the ground, Shizuo managing to not crush the smaller male beneath him.

Izaya had managed to keep his hood on his head, but other than that, he failed at keeping a calm composure. Surprise was written all over his face.

But there was a detail that wasn't mentioned.

Just the angle the two had fallen at, forced the two to kiss.

Neither of them moved.

No one even dared.

Then it hit them full force.

Izaya blushed darkly, Shizuo a few shades lighter than Izaya.

They pushed away from each other, having the same reaction of a boy who had kissed his first girl, just to get it over with.

"Um Uh, Hi...!"

Izaya jumped up and ran off, the blush not lightening, but getting darker. Shizuo ran the other way, blushing just as hard as Izaya.

But the only thing that they could think at that moment was a single thought.

"Maybe he'll notice me now..."

* * *

Yeah, the Moon was basically what was representing their love, even though it wasn't obvious.


	10. Concentration

Izaya scowled as he tried to concentrate on his work.

Tried. To.

Shizuo sitting in his home was incredibly annoying.

When he had gotten home, his enemy had just been right there, and Izaya decided that he didn't want the brute to wreck his home, so he ignored him and went directly to his work, taking off his jacket and shoes, and heading over to his computer, aware of the eyes that followed him.

He was used to Namie staring at him, so he just brushed it off.

He wondered if Shizuo would say something to him, to get his attention. But it never happened. Shizuo just laid on the couch quietly, as though waiting for Izaya to annoy him.

That probably was what the brute was waiting for to happen.

Stupid blonde.

No wonder they have stereotypes.

Eventually it got on his nerves. What did he want?

Izaya turned, finally deciding to ask what the blonde wanted. Maybe then he would go home.

"Is there something you need?

Izaya scowled deeper as the blonde took his time to respond.

"Nah."

"Then go away stupid!"

"Can't."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Tired."

"Then go home and sleep!"

Shizuo let loose a long sigh.

Izaya's hand twitched, wanting to throw something at the moron on his couch, but knew it would do nothing except anger him.

Izaya tried to concentrate, however, he was interrupted by his chair being turned around. Izaya glared at the form above him.

Shizuo glared back and muttered what he had really wanted to ask.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

Izaya leaned back into his chair, mildly amused. He chuckled and turned his chair around and started to work again.

It was going to be a long night. 


	11. Priceless Moment

Izaya chuckled and leaned back in his chair after Shizuo asked him why wasn't scared of him.

It would be a long day, and he knew it.

Izaya grinned at the the growl that was emitted from his lovely personification of violence. Not that it was threatening to him.

His chair was turned around again, but this time he was met with a more angered face, and Izaya tried his hardest not to laugh at his anger.

"I'm usually not scared of the ones I'm smarter than."

A vein in his forehead popped. Is this how Izaya wanted to play this game? Fine. He could play this game as well.

"Really? That's fine I guess. Doesn't make sense though."

"Hm? Why?"

Izaya was taken off guard by the sudden change in the brute. What was trying to pull?

"Oh well, if you aren't scared of the people you're smarter than, then it would make sense that you wouldn't want to waste time with me every day. Right?"

Izaya raised an incredulous eyebrow. Was Shizuo trying to get him to stop him coming to Ikebukuro? Was he really that stupid.

"It doesn't work like that."

"Sure it does."

"No."

"There's no reason for you to come to Ikebukuro everyday."

"Sure there is~! Work of course~!"

"There isn't a reason for you to bother me though."

Izaya grinned. The first normal conversation with his monster was going so well.

Wait his?

Never mind, this wasn't going well at all.

"Why of course there's a reason!"

Izaya was about to add a smart remark at the end, but he was cutoff.

"Why? Because you like me?"

...

Where the hell did he get _that_ from?

Shizuo watched as Izaya tried to process what he had just said, a small grin coming onto his face.

_If I had known saying that would cause such a reaction, I'd have done it in high school!_

"So you do like me? Should have known, you do chase after me a lot. It's ok if you do, I don't really care."

"...Eh?"

Shizuo pet his hair and walked away, deciding to go to Russia Sushi and then go home. He pretty much evened out the score if Izaya's face was anything anything to go by.

This moment was priceless.


	12. Cutting the Peace

Izaya walked up the stairs, tired after a long day of being chewed out by teachers. He had gotten out of all punishments smoothly, of course, but he had exhausted him, so he decided to go up to the roof, and skip the rest of his classes. Sure, he would probably fail all of his classes, but it wasn't like he couldn't hack the school's grading system and change all of his grades.

Izaya sighed and rolled the sleeves of his jacket and shirt up to his elbows. He didn't really want to sleep with his jacket on, but he didn't want to take it of either.

He opened the door to the roof and immediately saw something that both aggravated him, and made him happy.

There, sleeping on the ground, was the not-so-peaceful Shizuo Heiwajima.

Izaya smiled warmly, but was aggravated, because he knew he couldn't sleep with the brute up here, seeing as the second the brute woke up, he would see Izaya and freak out.

Not that it wouldn't be amusing to see, but he was sure that if the monster was asleep, it would be best not to disturb the temporary peace.

Then again, why should he care?

Izaya pulled out his pocket knife and straddled the blondes waist, wanting the brute to see him before his life was taken.

How cliche.

The blonde made no move to wake up, and since Izaya wasn't really a patient person, he decided to get on with it.

He raised his flickblade, and was about to make the movement to slash the blonde, when the collar of his shirt was grabbed, and he was pulled down into an unexpected kiss.

Izaya's eyes widened, before instinct took over and he tried to pull away.

However, Shizuo would have none of that.

Izaya was pulled closer and then eventually, Izaya gave in, and kissed back. It was a pretty hot kiss if Izaya had to say so. Mostly because he was involved of course.

When the pulled away, Shizuo was still holding the front of Izaya's shirt, and Izaya was still holding his flickblade.

When Izaya looked at him, all he saw was a tired teenager who's teachers were assholes because he was different.

But then Izaya realized how sentimental he was being, so he shook off those thoughts and muttered, "If you weren't asleep, you should've said so..."

Shizuo just chuckled and closed his eyes.

"You can use me as a pillow, but only for now."

Shizuo could die for all he cared, smug bastard.


	13. Fall

Shizuo sat outside on a bench, even though he knew it would get colder soon. But it wasn't like he would get sick or anything. That was the least of his worries.

Izaya had been pretty distant lately, and all he could think to himself was that it had something to do with him.

_Maybe he realized that dating a monster wasn't appealing. _

_Maybe I went to far with something I said._

_Maybe I stopped being entertaining._

That last one scared him the most. He knew Izaya didn't really love him. He'd always known that. But he loved Izaya, and was willing to try to change Izaya's mind.

But if he wasn't interesting anymore...

Shizuo sighed, shaking his head and decided to stop thinking about it. There was no use worrying about it. He glanced around, and saw the trees. Reds and yellows blended together perfectly, to create the cold atmosphere of the city's version of fall.

Like him and Izaya.

So opposite of the other person, but still managing to blend together.

Shit.

Can his brain just shut up for a few minutes, please?

He stayed out for a few more minutes. Or hours. He wasn't sure. But he sure got a good wakeup call.

"Shizu-Chan?"

Izaya was sure it was the blonde. After all, there was only one person in the universe that pull off a Shizuo Heiwajima.

Said Shizuo twisted his head to look at Izaya with wide eyes, as though surprised to him.

Izaya sighed.

_I can't just leave him here... But he might not just leave either..._

Izaya walked over and sat next to his favorite human.

"I'm not leaving until you do."

And they sat there. Not knowing what to say to the other. Just staring off into space, and watching the leaves change.

* * *

I know how late this is, but I had a major case of laziness... But for right now, expect two per day, since I missed seven days, but don't expect anything on weekends, because... well... I get a full force case of lazy on the weekends c: sorry. If you have a DeviantArt account, you can follow me there my name is the same as it is here! Enight223. If you don't have a DA, don't go out of your way to make one, right now the site is going through major changes, and it could change, and newbies would be so confused. Even I, am confused with the new layout T-T why must things change?


	14. A Kiss After Work

Izaya sighed, why did work _always_ have to get harder when Shizuo was about to come home?

He had never noticed it before, but around ten, work would become a tedious task that was hard to keep up with. It was also the time his lover got home.

Home.

Their apartment.

_Theirs_.

Izaya smiled, drifting into la-la land, dreaming of mini Shizuo's and Ootoro. Mmmm... Ootoro...

Izaya was brought back to reality as the front door opened. Speaking of his lover from another mother~...

Shizuo walked in, holding a bag, and the most tired expression that had ever existed on a person's face. Unless you were fat. Then you were always tired. But Shizuo wasn't. And hopefully never would be.

Izaya grinned, and was about to taunt his lover, when suddenly, a wild phone call appeared!

**_Briiiiiiing!_**

The shrill sound pierced the tired atmosphere, as though it cutting through it with Izaya's flickblade. Izaya sighed, picking up the phone and immediately started to talk to a client.

Shizuo frowned. He had wanted to talk to Izaya. Maybe spend a little time with him. Before collapsing with exhaustion. But that phone...

Just thinking of the person on the other end of the line made Shizuo angry. Why should they get to talk to Izaya before got a chance to? Shizuo growled, walking silently over to the smirking Informant.

Izaya, unaware of his lover's thoughts and actions, tried to force the conversation to stop. Shizuo just got home damn it!

Izaya's eyes widened as his wrist was yanked, and the a rough pair of lips met his own. Izaya clicked the phone shut, and leaned into the kiss. His monster was so convienent sometimes~!

They broke away, with Shizuo grinning happily. "Hey. I'm home."

Izaya laughed, letting the blonde pick him up and carry him to the couch. Izaya proceeded to snuggle into the blonde, instantly getting comfy. Nothing smelled better than chocolate and cigarettes.

Shizuo smiled, seeing Izaya happy. Then he remembered why he'd wanted to talk to him in the first place.

"Hey I was wondering..."

"Yes Shizu-Chan~?"

"Can you take the day off tomorrow?"

"Hmm? Why?"

"I have the day off tomorrow. I was hoping-"

"So what are we doing tomorrow?"

Izaya grinned at his lover's face. He was obviously surprised that Izaya agreed so quickly.

"Uh.. Well we could watch a movie..."

"Sounds like a date~! I'm all for it Shizu-Chan~!"

Shizuo blushed, laying his head back, content for the moment.

Now, all he needed to do was call Tom and ask for the day off tomorrow.


	15. Dog Trouble

Well. This wasn't what Izaya had planned.

Now, that probably made no sense, because you probably weren't there for recent events. But I'll give you a recap.

Celty found out Izaya had her Head.

Celty found out Izaya was dating Shizuo.

Celty figured that it wasn't a good idea to mess with Shizuo, by killing his boyfriend, and newfound love (even if he was a douche...).

Celty decided to use her newly remembered powers to embarress Izaza.

Celty decideed to change douchebag, into cat.

Shizuo got in the way.

Now whenever Shizuo got aroused, he would turn into a puppy.

He even had dog ears and a tail, for when he was in his human form.

Not. As. Planned.

Izaya rested his head in the palm of his hand, as he sulked. For once in his life, he hadn't been able to predict something. Plus, he couldn't have sex with his boyfriend.

iWhy did Celty have to be such a cockblocker?/i

Izaya sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time, before getting up and sitting on the couch, next to his sulking pet/boyfriend.

"This is all your fault... Stupid Flea..."

"You were the one who got in her way."

"I wouldn't have needed to get in her way if you hadn't stolen her head."

"I wouldn't have stolen her head, if you had paid attention to me in high school."

"I'd have paid attention to you in high school, if you had actually gone to classes you me in, instead of skipping."

"We snuggled on the roof that one time."

"You were skipping."

"So? You were too."

"Why are you making this an argument?"

"I'm not!"  
"Yes- You know what? No. I'm not doing this with you."

"Doing what?!"

"Don't just ignore me!"

"..."

Izaya glared at his "significant other".

...But then after a while got bored.

Izaya sighed, leaning on his hand again.

Life was going to be boring living with a dog Shizu-Chan..."  
hr  
Yeah I realize this was really boring, and really short, but I'm trying to get back into writing, so it'll get better I swear :P 


End file.
